


Conspiracy Theory

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori, at Nagisa's urging, helps him execute a plot to get Rin and Rei, respectively, in just the right mood for confessing to...or something like that anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy Theory

“I think I can help you.”

  
A voice startled Nitori out of his revere, making him jump and clutch his towel to his chest momentarily in surprise. He recognized the voice before he even finished spinning around though.

  
“What? Help me how?” he asked, letting his hands fall to a more normal position.

  
Nagisa grinned a wide, knowing grin, and folded his arms, leaning against the lockers but at the same time towards Nitori, as if conspiring.

  
“With your problem, Ai-chan.”

  
“What problem? What are you talking about?”

  
“Come on, it's ok to admit it, Ai-chan. Your problem and my problem start with the same letter, so it makes me more easily able to catching these kinds of things” Nagisa nodded with authority. Nitori was still at a loss, and apparently his frown and confused expression finally convinced his fledgling friend he wasn't being purposefully difficult. The normally bouncy blonde huddled in closer to him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

  
“I've seen the way you watch him, Ai-chan, like you want so much more than just looking” Nagisa said in a low voice, his mouth puckering cutely as he whispered. Nitori blushed feverishly, embarrassment making his throat tighten and breathing halt. So, someone had finally caught him. It wasn't that surprising, since Nitori could barely take his eyes off of Matsuoka-senpai... He was hesitant to open up quite this much to Nagisa though, to admit his deepest feelings to a boy he'd only known a short while. Ever since the fiasco at Regional's, the Iwatobi High School swim club was over fairly often for joint practices with Samezuka Academy. Being Rin's room mate and only real friend at the school, he found himself getting pulled into the little group that had formed between the two school's swimmers.

  
“I, uh... Please don't tell anyone, Nagisa-kun!” he could see from the light in Nagisa's magenta eyes that there was no argument that would ever convince him his hypothesis wasn't correct. And it was, so Nitori had nothing to defend himself with. He slumped slightly, feeling ashamed, but Nagisa was pulling him up with an arm around his shoulder and turning to face him directly.

  
“I won't tell anyone, Ai-chan, I promise, but don't you think there is someone you should tell?”

  
“I-I could never... Senpai...” Nitori shook his head fervently, “I would never be able to get the words out, I'm such a coward” he felt overwhelmed and hugged one arm against his body.

  
“It's ok, it's ok” Nagisa patted him on the back, “Remember, I said I think I can help you.”

  
Nitori glanced up, confused as to how Nagisa could possibly help him and yet not tell anyone. He found himself being pulled over to the locker Nagisa had been using today, and the bubbly boy looked around cautiously before opening it and carefully pulling out his backpack. He set it on the floor directly in front of the locker's door, and began unzipping it, motioning for Nitori to get down close on his knees like he was. His curiosity piqued, Nitori obeyed the gesture and knelt, peering into the backpack. Nagisa pulled it only part way out, just enough so that the label could be read, indicating this was his supposed solution.

  
“Rum?” Nitori asked, disbelieving.

  
“Shhhhh! Keep your voice down!” Nagisa said in an urgent whisper that was just as loud as what Nitori had said. “I snagged it from my older sister for the party at Haru-chan's house tonight!” he said with a devious gleam in his eye.

  
“Nagisa-kun, aside from the issue of none of us being old enough to drink, how is this supposed to help me?” Nitori asked with a sigh, feeling a hair-brained scheme coming up.  
“Ah, well, truthfully, it's to help all of us... Don't you see? I told you my problem starts with the same letter as yours, right? I've been hitting on Rei-chan for months now, and he's too shy to respond like I know he wants to” Nagisa grumbled mildly, more in a lovesick tone than in real annoyance, “Rei-chan is so smart he out-smarts himself sometimes.” Shoving the bottle back in his backpack and zipping it up, Nagisa continued. Nitori just stood there stunned, not sure he wanted to understand what it was Nagisa was suggesting they do.

  
“So, it's simple. Since it's taken from my sister's stash that she hides from our parents, it's girly and fruity flavored. We can pour it into the punch and no one will be able to taste it! Then the fun begins!” Nagisa waved his finger in the air and pounded his fist against his hand as he explained the plan, and then raised it above his head victoriously as he finished. Nitori thought he was mad, and said as much.

  
“But don't you understand? Alcohol loosens you up, makes your inner self come out, no inhibitions, it's a perfect plan!” Nagisa insisted.

  
“But, if you already brought it with you for that purpose, why say it's to help me?” Nitori asked, still hesitant, though he did like the idea of losing a few inhibitions. He had more of them than Matsuoka-senpai, to be sure. Half of Nitori's day to day problems sprang up because of Rin's rather low modesty standards. It wasn't uncommon to meet guys who were life-long swimmers like that, but Nitori hadn't exactly grown into his full potential yet, or so he hoped, and was rather self conscious about it. The first time Rin had stripped down in front of him, no warning, like he was opening a bag of chips or something, Nitori had nearly choked.

  
“Because I want to give Ai-chan the best chance possible, and Rin-chan too, to be happy. It will loosen Rin-chan up as well, so it will be the perfect time to confess to him!” Nagisa said with a sparkle in his eye, as if he could already see them as a happy couple.

  
“I... I don't know... What if he doesn't think of me like that? What if he doesn't think like that at all?” Nitori asked nervously.

  
“Bahh, everyone's doing it, so there's no need to be embarrassed. Haru-chan and Mako-chan have been together for at least a month now” Nagisa informed him. A small bud of hope began to bloom in Nitori's chest, feeling buoyed by the fact that even if Rin wasn't interested, at least he wouldn't be subject to the ridicule of the rest of the crowd after having just been turned down. It was an opportunity he was beginning to feel he could hardly pass up...

  
“And you know how Rin-chan gets, anything he sees Haru-chan doing, he wants to do better” Nagisa was closer than Nitori had realized, and that last sentence was virtually whispered in his ear. It sent a small shiver down his spine.

  
“So Rin-senpai already knows about them?”

  
“If he doesn't already, he will after tonight” Nagisa winked, patting the backpack. Nitori was beginning to wonder just what kind of party it was that he had been invited to... Taking a deep breath, he decided to himself that all other factors aside, the chance to be with Rin was worth it.

  
“Ok” he breathed out, “I'll do it.”

  
“Great! All I need is for you to pour it in while I cause a diversion, and we'll be all set!”

  
“Wait, what?!” Nitori's jaw dropped, “You want me to do it?!” He unconsciously took a step backward, slightly horrified at the suggestion that he play an integral part in such delinquent activities.

  
“I'd do it myself, but if anyone sees it being poured in, the jig will be up” Nagisa said wisely, “So that's why I'm going to create a distraction to lure their attention away. Unless you'd like to do the distraction?” he asked sweetly.

  
“No, no, I'm not good with getting people's attention...” Nitori blushed again.

  
“Ok, then it's settled, I'll cause a scene and you pour the booze” Nagisa said, glancing around again to make sure they were still alone. “Bring me your backpack, we'd better make the switch right now...”

Nitori felt like the weight in his backpack was clearly visible as contraband while he made his way through the halls to change before heading to Nanase-senpai's house. What made it even worse was that when he left, he'd be riding the whole way there with Rin, who he felt strangely as if he'd agreed to 'pull one over' on... He couldn't let himself think like that though... Nagisa was right, alcohol was supposed to help make the things you normally hid come out, and it was exactly what he needed to finally be able to come clean. It wasn't as if he'd be forcing anything on his senpai...the idea was actually laughable to Nitori.

  
He and Rin made small talk, mostly about swimming and school while riding the bus to Haru's neighborhood. There was a moment when Rin asked him if he'd ever been to a party before, you know, the kind with no parents, not like a birthday, and Nitori blushed badly enough that he was teased good naturedly for it over three blocks. It wasn't the mean teasing that a bully would do, just Rin joking and being his normally sarcastic and hotter than hell self. Nitori didn't even mind really, because it meant Rin's attention was on him.

  
He had control of himself again, or at least mostly, by the time they arrived on Haru's door step. The door opened wide to reveal a beaming Nagisa, who reached for Nitori's shirt and hauled him in rather forcefully, winking as Rin's view of him was blocked.

  
“Hoho! Look who was the last one here! Rin! You know what that means!” Nagisa said, letting Nitori go and seeming to pushing him in the direction of the kitchen by happenstance.

  
“What! Are you kidding? You can't impose your own rules on someone else's sleepover!” Rin growled as Mako laughed at Nagisa's antics. The younger boy was trying to climb up on Rin's back as they spoke.

  
“But Haru-chan doesn't mind! Really! Now give me a piggyback ride!” Nagisa insisted. Nitori backed away further and further from the scene, seeing how truly irritated Rin was becoming, when suddenly it clicked in his head. Scene. Crap! He didn't know he'd be expected to come through so immediately! His hands sweating nervously, Nitori took his chance to head into the kitchen unnoticed when Mako got up to help Rin with Nagisa. Neither Haru or Rei were anywhere to be seen, so he knew he had to act fast before they came back from wherever they were.

  
On the kitchen table were laid out all kinds of snacks and drinks, and a huge bowl of punch that had little heart shaped slices of fruit floating in the top of it. If he had to guess, he'd bet Nagisa was in some way responsible for there even being punch. Trying to be quiet, and yet quick, Nitori pulled out the bottle he'd been entrusted with and unscrewed it. The cap made plastic snapping sounds as he twisted, and he winced, feeling someone would notice the sound and come to investigate. After spending a moment frozen with the cap in his hand, no one came, so he began to pour.

  
Shit! The splashing glug of the process seemed louder than temple bells to Nitori's ears, but he had gone too far to turn back now. He found Nagisa hadn't been kidding about the fruity flavor either as the smell of raspberries filled the air around him. He tried to distribute the liquid evenly throughout the bowl, praying to every god he could think of that this would work, his hand shaking as he poured. When he had finished he hastily stuck the empty bottle in Haru's waste basket, pushing it down as far as he dared into the half full bin, and then washing his hands.

  
Suddenly the thought to taste it, so see if the flavor was noticeable, crossed Nitori's mind. When he turned back around from washing his hands, Haru was standing on the other side of the table, calmly stirring the punch. Nitori had an honest to god heart attack, right there in his kitchen.

  
“N-Nanase-senpai... I, uh, I'm...” Nitori stuttered, gripping the edge of the counter to keep from falling over.

  
“You should always stir the punch before you drink it, because it settles” Haru said in an almost uninterested tone, pouring himself a cup of it from the dipper he'd been using to mix with. He took a sip of it and then casually walked away, into the living room, leaving Nitori about to pass out in shock. Had he seen? Where the hell had he come from? Sure it was his house and all, but still... How could he not have seen? But then, did that mean, he was fine with it? Before Nitori could decide on an answer to any of the millions of questions running through his mind right now, Rin loped into the kitchen, looking behind him with a scowl.

  
“Man, what's with him tonight? Ai, do me a favor and don't leave me alone with Nagisa again, he's totally lost it this time, I swear.” Rin's gaze wandered over the food and he picked a couple appetizers to pop into his mouth on his way to Nitori's side. “In fact, you need to get out of here anyway, no hanging around the punch bowl all night, this isn't some sort of sad prom” he said, hitching his head in the direction of the living room.

  
“Of course, Rin-senpai, I'll join you at once!” Nitori replied enthusiastically, drawing a small grin and a nod from Rin. “But first, senpai, would you like some punch?”

With all of them situated in the living room, it was a bit crowded, but Nitori didn't mind at all. In fact no one seemed to mind. He and Rin were sharing the couch with Rei and Nagisa, and Haru and Mako were sprawled over the loveseat in a way that would have been entirely inappropriate if they hadn't been dating. They weren't really doing anything, they just seemed relaxed and at ease...with Mako becoming more and more at ease with every cup of punch. Nitori had heard Haru tell him he looked thirsty and bring him a new glass of it at least three times so far. He couldn't exactly say anything, or blame him...he and Rin were on their third glasses...not that anyone else was keeping track.

  
Nitori had begun the night rather nervous, but that was two cups of punch ago. Was it just him, or did Rin-senpai seem to be closer, let more of their bodies' touch than normal tonight? It may have been that Nagisa insisted on sitting next to Rei on the couch, but Rin refused to move, and told Nitori not to either, out of principle. So after sticking his tongue out at the shark toothed swimmer, Nagisa squeezed himself into the small space anyway. Which left him half on the couch, and half in Rei's lap, which was probably exactly what he wanted. It also was fine with Nitori, who was pressed against the side of his room mate's hard and perfect body.

  
They were watching the kind of movies one doesn't normally get to watch when you still live at home and have strict parents, which was three out of six of them. Not that Nitori would normally make an effort to watch things like this... They'd started with a bloody horror film, which Mako faced away from almost the entire time, instead opting to keep his eyes on Haru. Nagisa watched with wide and eager eyes, perched on the edge of Rei's lap. Rei was one of those types who critiqued the movie all the way through, pointing out how fake a certain scene was, how improbable the actor's responses, and how human organs didn't really look like that... A few of his comments actually made Mako crack a smile, which seemed to make Haru happy.

  
When the movie was over, they broke for snacks and, you guessed it, more punch. Rei seemed extra red in the face, and Nagisa slightly off balance, though he'd only had a couple cups. Mako, well, he didn't make if off the couch with his first attempt, then Haru told him to stay in the living room and put in the next movie. Since he'd endured the scary one for the other guy's sakes, it was now Mako's turn to pick something. Nitori hoped he was able to work the DVD player correctly through the fits of giggling he was having... Nitori himself felt good. Hot, and not at all interested in watching movies, but good. He didn't have a chance to evaluate Rin's condition much, because Rin was behind him as they walked to the kitchen, and then once they got there, Nagisa suddenly grabbed Nitori's arm and decided to refresh his memory on where the bathroom was.  
Sliding the door closed behind them, Nagisa used a whispering voice to address him.

  
“Ok Ai-chan, we should make our move soon, I've planned the perfect disturbance-”

  
“What do you mean? I already put it in when you caused that scene earlier” Nitori said, frowning and copying his hushed tone.

  
“What scene?”

  
“Where you were jumping on Rin-senpai and trying to get him to give you a ride around the house!” Nitori said disbelievingly.

  
“Oh, you think that was really that distracting? So you already poured it... You're amazing, Ai-chan!” Nagisa pulled him into a bear hug strong enough to make him wonder if he'd begin to lose feeling in his limbs if he was held like that too long.

  
“Ah, maybe not quite amazing, I think Nanase-senpai may have seen me disposing of the empty bottle...” Nitori admitted, “But he didn't say anything, and his only concern seems to be getting Mako to drink it, so I think we're still ok.” Nagisa's face lit up with a deviant light, and his lips twisted into a knowing smile.

  
“Oh, I'm sure I can guess what Haru-chan's planning for tonight as well then” he chuckled. Nitori blushed, and Nagisa patted him on the arm.

  
“Come on then, we better get back out there before anyone grows suspicious.”

  
“What would they have to get suspicious about now? I already poured it...” Nitori wondered. Before he had a chance to react, Nagisa twisted his head and planted a warm, wet kiss on the side of Nitori's neck, just below his ear lobe. Then he winked after standing up straight again. The feel and realization of what had just happened made Nitori gasp in shock, and cover the spot with his hand as he blushed.

  
“Hm, you better not do that the first time Rin-chan kisses you, or he might just die of cuteness” Nagisa grinned at him. Opening the door to end all conversation on the matter, Nagisa flounced back outside, and Nitori felt he had no choice but to follow. Perhaps Rin was right, the boy had lost it...

  
When the two of them got back to the kitchen, Rei was arguing with Haru about the visual appeal of a snack platter vs. the amount of mackerel on said platter, and Rin was watching them, shaking his head.

  
“What were you two doing?” Rin asked skeptically, seeing the remains of Nitori's blush.

  
“Oh, uh...”

  
“I was just giving Nitori some kissing pointers” Nagisa said casually, grabbing a sweet roll from the table. There went Nitori with his choking thing again, as Rin raised an eyebrow and Rei voiced his disbelief.

  
“And how exactly are you qualified to be giving such advice?” Rei said indignantly. Nagisa' eyes narrowed dangerously, or rather, it would have been dangerous looking if it hadn't been Nagisa.

  
“Qualified? He and I are in the same position, well, sort of, and it's always best to get advice from those in your same condition” he said as if it were a universal truth. They were still arguing when Mako came in and wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, kissing him deeply right there in the middle of everything.

  
“Moviessready” he mumbled, pulling Haru with him back into the living room. Haru downed the last of the punch he'd been drinking, and tossed the paper cup in the vague direction of the waste basket with a sloppy grin on his face. Rei and Nagisa took the moment to compose themselves, and decided they better follow them in. Nitori agreed with Rei's theory that they wouldn't do anything too bad with the rest of them watching, so they'd better be quick, but Nagisa didn't say a word, walking with his hands behind his back and a grin on his face. Nitori was beginning to follow them in as well, when he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back.

  
“Rin-senpai?”

  
“Ai... Are you really ok with that? With Haru and Mako I mean?”

  
“Sure, Nagisa-kun told me about it before I came.”

  
“Oh, I see” Rin seemed to withdraw a bit, becoming contemplative, but snapped out of it quickly. “Save my seat, will you? I'll refill us and grab some snacks to take in there” he said, pushing off the counter. The same bit of counter Nitori had been clinging too earlier when Nanase-senpai got the drop on him...

  
“Hai, of course!” Nitori wondered why on earth that piece of information suddenly seemed reassuring, but it did. When he got back to the couch, Nagisa was sitting draped all over Rei, who was blushing badly, but did have his hand in Nagisa's... There was now plenty of room for he and Rin, but when Rin sat down, Nitori found the line of their bodies pressed together again, still. And fuck if he was going to question it. Nitori's own eyes widened a bit, hearing the swear in his train of thought, and he gave the kind of snorting laugh you only do when you're trying to hold back but can't.

  
“What's so funny?” Rin asked, chuckling a bit and looking down on him from entirely too close.

  
“I swore in my head” Nitori giggled, unable to hold it back anymore. Rin grinned and leaned down even closer.

  
“And what exactly is it that's got you being so bad in your head?” he asked quietly.

  
“You” Nitori took a drink of the cup Rin had given him to keep himself from saying too much too quickly. “It's something 'bout you, but I can't tell you what it is.”

  
“Oh really? And why not?” Rin didn't seem to mind playing this little game at all.

  
“Cause it's a secret. Now shush and drink your punch” Nitori answered playfully. It was amazing. It made him feel like he was floating, walking on the moon, to get to speak like this with his senpai.

  
“I have a secret about you too...” Rin had leaned all the way over and was whispering in Nitori's ear. Was it just him, or had the mood in the room visibly shifted since a moment ago? Mako was giggling again, tangled up with Haru on the smaller couch, while Rei and Nagisa seemed equally as oblivious to Rin and Nitori's conversation, deep in their own. Nobody was even watching the movie.

  
“Oh really? While I had mine first, copy cat' Nitori smiled and sipped on his punch, batting his eyes a couple times innocently, having no idea that the effect it was having on Rin was quite the opposite of that.

  
Suddenly, a loud moan echoed through the room, and all eyes turned instantly to Mako and Haru. Haru's head had popped up, looking at the TV though, while Mako was grinning devilishly. Even Haru's normally placid face was wide eyed and held an extra twinge of color.

  
“What the hell did you put on, Mako?” Haru asked, his words not quite slurred, but closer together than normal. Mako just grinned and a dark light began filling his eyes.  
“Whaa? Ehmeets all the criteria” he managed to get out before bursting into a thicker laughter than Nitori had ever heard come out of him before. He grabbed Haru's hands to keep him from getting off the couch and changing it, his larger strength having no trouble keeping him there. Haru, calm, unphasable Haru, blushed scarlet, and turned his head toward his guests while he still could. The moaning of the gay porn on behind him almost drown out what he said, but it was definitely understood as an order, not a request.  
“You guys had better get out of here... I didn't think he'd get thi-” Haru was cut off mid-sentence by Mako biting over one of his knuckles and then sucking on his wrist, causing Haru to gasp and redden further.

  
Rei shot up out of his seat and began dragging Nagisa behind him without a word, but they seemed to have a disagreement in the hallway as to whether they were heading out, or just heading upstairs...and the blonde seemed to be winning.

  
“Ai, could I talk to you? You know, just the two of us, without Nagisa?” Rin asked quietly as they stood.

  
“Of course, senpai... The back yard maybe?” Nitori suggested, and seeing Mako suddenly lunge and pin Haru against the couch made him hasten his steps toward the backdoor. Once they were both safely outside in the warm summer night, Nitori wondered if it wasn't a good thing that there was porn on in the same room with Mako and Haru...that way, even if any sounds escaped, they could reasonably deny and blame it on the video. The sort of fierceness in the way Mako was holding Haru down when they left though, made Nitori's stomach embarrassingly tingly.

  
“Ai, do you like Nagisa?” Rin asked, not looking at him, but staring up at the first few stars which were coming out now.

  
“Of course I do, I mean, I haven't known him very long, but he seems really friendly and fun.”

  
“I see... So, you like him, just as a friend?” Rin said aloud, to clarify.

  
“Yeah, I could never date a guy like Nagisa, I's get run over and en up in trouble all the time” Nitori said with a sigh, resigned to his own nature. “Some people, when you give them attention, they juss take it. But others, you givem attention and they give you attention back” Nitori finished, feeling like the punch was really starting to affect him now. “That'ss...that's why I fell for Rin-senpai in the first place, a'cause you paid attention back to me when you didn't have to, an, an a lot of people don't do that with me.” Nitori had a gentle, adoring smile on his face, but his heart skipped every other beat in his chest as he waited to see Rin's response to what he's just said.

  
“Wait, fell? For me?” Rin looked both stunned and relieved, “You already like me?”

  
“Hai, Rin-senpai, I like you very much” Nitori blushed and fiddled with the now empty cup in his hands. Rin took a step closer to him, and Nitori just had to look up.

  
“I thought, for some reason, you and Nagisa...except Nagisa's got it bad for Rei, we all know that... So I didn't know what to think...” Rin seemed to be growing closer and closer to him, even if only marginally, as they spoke, “...so, when you guys disappeared, “giving you pointers” wasn't code for making out or anything then?”

  
Nitori laughed and dropped his cup without realizing it, helping to close the gap between them as well.

  
“No, I was helping him spike the punch, that's all” he admitted, his face flushing as Rin leaned down toward him. The taller boy's movement was arrested for a moment upon hearing that, but after a quick mischievous grin, he shook his head and continued downward. The first time Rin kissed him, Nitori blushed so hard it was visible even in the dim lighting they shared outside.

  
“Rin-senpai...” he murmured as their lips parted, unable to believe his luck. He would treasure that warm, soft kiss for the rest of his life. And here he had been worried about confessing.

  
“Just call me Rin, Ai, don't you think it's about time?” Rin was smiling and there was a light in his eyes that made him look happier than Nitori had probably ever seem him. “Could you do me a favor?” he asked, rubbing the younger boy's arm.

  
“Hai, of course, Rin-se-... Rin” Nitori said brightly, his cheeks still flushed.

  
“No more punch tonight, ok? Let's just sit out here for a while and 'get used to' this” he asked, running his thumb over Nitori's bottom lip when he said 'get used to'. Nitori nodded and leaned up eagerly this time, meeting Rin as their lips were pressed together for the second time. Not that he'd been especially pensive during the last one, but the movement introduced by Rin's lips with this kiss made all thought fly out of his head. He reached up hesitantly, wanting to be closer, and Rin responded right away by wrapping his arms around him. Nitori could have died of happiness, right then and there.

 

“No, come this way, Rei-chan” Nagisa whispered and giggled, the blind leading the blind. Literally. He'd taken Rei's glasses to make sure he wouldn't actually leave. As Nagisa teased and toyed with him, gradually making his way into the only other bedroom in the house, Haru's parents' old room, Rei sputtered and did his best to yell at a whisper.  
“This isn't funny, Nagisa-chan!” he was red in the face, more from the punch than any real anger though. When Rei stumbled into the disused bedroom after him, simply following the sound of his voice, he tripped on something and went crashing to his knees.

  
“Now, now Rei-chan, calm down, I'll give you your glasses back right away, I just want you to promise you won't leave until I've shown you something I want you to see” Nagisa said cheerfully, closing them in and locking the door.

  
“What do you want to show me?” Rei asked, wanting more pieces to the puzzle before agreeing.

  
“The most beautiful thing you've ever seen, that's all...” Nagisa said teasingly, putting the glasses back on Rei's nose and pushing them into place with a single finger. Rei started to get up, but Nagisa jumped on him, keeping him from having the balance he needed to stand.

  
“Promise!” Nagisa said, holding on tightly to him.

  
“Ok, ok, I give... I promise to see this sight you wish me to” Rei gave up struggling, his interest caught by Nagisa's words.

  
“In my personal quest for beauty, I have seen some very breathtaking things though, so you're going to have to have something quite special to out shine the things already in my experience” Rei intoned as he tried to adjust his glasses properly around Nagisa's clinging form.

  
“Oh, don't worry,” Nagisa's voice became smooth as silk, “you'll be thanking me by the end of the night...” He didn't let go of Rei at all, though he'd relented, but instead began kissing down his neck. Rei suddenly couldn't get enough air, and his mouth fell open as Nagisa began to suck with focus on a particular spot.

  
“N-Nagisa-kun!” he finally stuttered out in disbelief, his hands going to Nagisa's sides.

  
“Shhhh...did I mention you'll feel something more beautiful than ever before too?” Nagisa whispered into a pink tinged ear.

  
“I- You-”

  
Nagisa stopped his stuttering with a blistering kiss on the lips. Rei's lips moved against his, and a small moan escaped both of them at the same time.

  
“Fuck me” Nagisa whispered, using the leverage he had to rub their fronts together in one long, luxurious motion. “I want you so bad, Rei-chan, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you pole vault. You're beautiful, inside and out... Let me give you something beautiful too” Nagisa said in hushed tones, raining kisses down over Rei's face from his higher position now.

  
“Nagisa...” Rei's answer was half a moan, feeling his manhood stir to life at the young blonde's beckoning. There was more kissing, and a few more assurances from Nagisa, until Rei finally stopped them for a moment and held Nagisa still.

  
“Do not misunderstand me, Nagisa-kun, I like you...” Rei trailed off, and Nagisa of course jumped right in.

  
“But?” he said quietly, feeling his insides getting ready to twist painfully at the rejection he instantly assumed was coming.

  
“But...can two men really be beautiful together?” Rei asked hopefully. “I didn't think they really could, until I saw Mako and Haru together... What... What do you think?”

  
“I think you better get ready to take your blinders off, Rei-chan, because there's beauty in everything, especially in love” Nagisa said firmly. Rei blushed, but nodded, though he looked like he still had his 'thinking' face on.

  
“And, you're going to show me?” Rei asked, his own heart speeding up as well.

  
“Mmhm... You bet” Nagisa winked, tugging at Rei's collar, “Now, off with this shirt.”

 

Haru was glad he'd had the presence of mind to tell the others to get out when he did. Once Mako had him pinned against the couch, hot and fruity flavored lips sealed over his without letting up. Haru's shirt was quickly unbuttoned and hands began rubbing up and down his chest. He could feel Mako's erection through his pants, and Haru was in heaven. Being taken by Mako was like getting that one last breath before you were completely immersed in the water. Since Mako understood him, he never tried to compete with the water, but he didn't need to, because he was his air. Haru moaned unashamedly into Mako's mouth, urging him on since they were alone now. The sounds on the TV had progressed farther than they had, but Haru knew Mako would probably catch up quickly.

  
The mouth-numbing kiss Mako had been administering ceased, and those talented lips moved down Haru's neck and then continued across his chest. His kisses were extra sloppy tonight, because of the alcohol, but what Haru was hoping for was that the little hint of something he had seen here and there when they had sex before would be brought out by it now.

  
“Mako, god, hurry” Haru rocked his hips against those of the man weighing him down, knowing he liked it when Haru pleaded with him. It was those times that the thing he was looking for flashed through the most. While reminiscing, Haru's mind wasn't paying the attention it should have been, and he suddenly realized his wrists were pinned above his head with only one of Mako's large hands. The other was fisting in his hair as his boyfriend leaned back up to whisper to him.

  
“Beg me to fuck you, Haruka” Mako said with surprising clarity.

  
A shiver ran down Haru's spine, and didn't stop until even his toes had curled in anticipation.

  
“Please, Mako, please fuck me, fuck me so hard” he moaned, his eyes glazed and he was loving every intense minute of it. When Mako flipped him over on his stomach and yanked down Haru's pants, he didn't find any swimwear beneath them today. The hand went back in Haru's hair, and he made a whimper of anticipation when Mako used his other arm to roughly yank his hips upward. Haru was just discovering how much he liked it when someone else was in control of him, and there was basically no one on the planet he trusted to have control of him like he did Mako.

  
They'd been having so much sex over the past few weeks that Haru had only a little trouble accepting the full length of Mako's hardened manhood sliding into him without warning. He relaxed himself and panted as his own length quivered while Mako paused to savor the moment. Mako would never usually do such a thing, but Haru had secretly been looking more and more forward to those moments when he 'woke the beast'. Apparently alcohol let him out of the cage completely...

  
Mako began thrusting into him with force, and pain shot through him, accompanied by the most overwhelming pleasure he had ever experience before. Mako kept Haru's cheek pressed against the couch with the hold on his head, and fucked him. Oh, god how he'd wanted this. Haru even made a little squeak of disbelief when Mako increased the pace, having a hard time differentiating between the pain and the pleasure anymore.

  
As the noises Haru made got louder, so did the sound of them fucking. The TV could barely drown it out anymore as Mako's skin slapped against his own. In a blinding rush, every muscle in Haru's body tensed, and he emptied himself out onto the couch below them, while Mako grunted and moaned in appreciation of the extra tightness. Just as Haru was finishing his orgasm, Mako hit his, and smacked Haru on the ass with a strength that he normally held back from their lovemaking. It made Haru's body jump, and a little extra spurt of cum shoot out of his dangling erection. He flushed, though he was already completely red in the face, thinking of the way his body reacted to Mako.

  
Then something amazing happened, and Haru felt as if they had finally broken through some sort of unseen barrier between them. When Mako came, he came inside him, burying himself to the hilt and making Haru wonder how he'd ever lived without this man up his ass. No matter how many times he'd said it was ok, Mako would always pull out of him and cum over Haru's ass cheeks, or legs, or stomach, but never inside him. He said he felt embarrassed for Haru to have to 'deal' with that later, but now he didn't seem to give a fuck.

  
As Haru lay there catching his breath and letting the feeling return to his legs, Mako continued to stay inside him, until even after his erection had subdued.

  
“You really liked that, didn't you, Haru-chan?” Mako smiled against the skin at the back of Haru's neck as he nuzzled him from behind. Haru sighed contently and nodded as enthusiastically as he could with his body being mush.

  
Thank god for raspberry Bacardi.

 

Rin and Nitori kissed for a long time on the edge of the porch, their touches hesitant at first, but growing bolder the more the other accepted them.

  
“Here, come closer...” Rin prompted him, flashing a sharp grin at him and then pulling Nitori into his lap. Straddling the teen's legs, it was easy to tell that Rin was indeed as turned on by this as he was, and Nitori went back to kissing him with a passion once they'd repositioned. Rin's strong hands moved up and down over his back, dipping lower on occasion to play over his hips. Nitori did his best to please Rin, eating hungrily at his mouth and rubbing their chests together. Which, since they were so close, rubbed lower things as well once in a while...

  
Slowly, Nitori felt Rin's hands slip underneath his shirt, caressing his bare skin and sending goosebumps over his heated flesh.

  
“Senpai...” he murmured against Rin's lips, and decided to go for it, running his fingers through the amazingness that was Rin's hair. He'd always been fascinated by the color and stray strand-ed brilliance of his roommates' hair, having such plain locks himself. Nitori had always kind of felt that was part of why he tended to blend into the background so easily, because of his drab gray hair. Rin, in addition to having great hair, was a presence people noticed when he walked into a room. And now he was his. A huge grin broke out over Nitori's face, even as they kissed, and Rin paused for just the smallest moment.

  
“What?” he asked without opening his eyes, nibbling at Nitori's bottom lip.

  
“Nothing, just thinking about you, and how you're mine now” Nitori's lip had been released so he could answer, but Rin's mouth wouldn't stay still, licking and kissing the line of the smaller boy's jaw until he reached his neck. Rin blew a hot breath out his nose and over the area, making Nitori's hands clutch at him with the action.

  
“Good, just keep thinking those thoughts then” Rin advised him as he made his first kiss on Nitori's neck a gentle one. They didn't stay that way though, and there became more sucking, and then even biting involved the farther down Rin went. When he got to the juncture of his neck, Rin skipped the kissing and went straight to sinking his teeth into Nitori's soft skin. He was rewarded richly for it by Nitori saying his name at a shout and the hands in his hair tightening their grip.

  
“Rin!” Nitori's virgin body wasn't used to such feelings, and he came in his pants on his senpai's lap, feeling mortified at what had happened even while it was still going on. His face turned scarlet red and his mouth hung open in shock as Rin just bit him harder, seeing how much he'd enjoyed it.

  
“You're pretty sensitive, huh?” Rin murmured, not put off at all by the fact that Nitori was already done.

  
“Ahhh...” he moaned in answer, feeling that even though it was a good one, the night could now officially not get any more embarrassing for him. That was, until the back door opened, and Mako came out without a shirt on, apologizing in a bubbly tone for kicking them out earlier. Nitori squeaked and ducked his head, trying his best to hide behind Rin, who mostly obstructed Mako's view of him anyway.

  
“So, what are you guys do-... Oh, I am so sorry” Mako's eyes widened and he backed away again quickly, turning and going into the house. “Uh, just so you know it's safe to come in, whenever you want!” he called out nervously over his shoulder, afraid Rin would be mad at him later for interrupting them. And boy could that guy hold a grudge... Well, actually, he seemed much better now than he'd been before, in all respects, actually. Mako went back into the living room and headed up the stairs, having sobered up a bit since having consumed all that punch, to help Haru apologize to Rei and Nagisa. What he found instead was an angry Haru pounding on his parent's bedroom door.

  
Rin purposefully waited until Mako was gone to say anything, not wanting the possibility of a 'conversation' to drag things out while he was there.

  
“Hey, are you alright?” he asked Nitori, genuinely wondering how he was taking this.

  
“Um, I think so... I think I will be, it's just...” Nitori looked imploringly into Rin's eyes and then downward, indicating the mess that was starting to seep through the front of his pants and willing him to understand what he meant.

  
“Ohh, well, good thing it's a sleepover” Rin reminded him. Nitori's face brightened considerably, but then it fell again right away.

  
“What? Why so sad again?”

  
“It's just, I brought pajamas, but... I didn't bring any more underwear, I didn't think I'd need it” Nitori said sorrowfully.

  
“Relax, you can go without for a night, it won't kill you” Rin told him, running the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Nitori's current outfit.

  
“Go, without?!” Nitori said, hardly thinking that was a good option, though it seemed to be the only one he had at this point...

  
“Sure, I'm not wearing any right now” Rin winked, and seeing Nitori's dumbfounded face, he added, “Want me to prove it?” in a deeper tone.

  
“Oh, I believe you, senpai, you don't have to do that... I mean, not that I wouldn't want you too, it's just, I wouldn't want you to here...” Nitori felt like he was rambling and just digging a bigger and bigger hole the more he talked. Finally he just shut his mouth and leaned into Rin's shoulder, groaning and hoping he'd still be receiving a hug after what had happened. He sighed in relief when he felt Rin's incredibly strong arms circle him.

  
“Rin... I... Is it ok if we wait to do that” he asked quietly, indicating the having of actual sex with his tone of voice, “until we're back home? It just feels...”

  
“It's ok Ai, I wasn't exactly expecting to do it out here on the porch” Rin chuckled and assured him, squeezing him tight. “At home sounds good, with just the two of us.”

  
“Yeah” Nitori felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders as Rin helped him off his lap so Nitori could go change. “Oh, what about you though?” he asked, not wanting to be selfish and not let Rin have a chance to cum too.

  
“It's ok, when we got interrupted, it kind of killed the mood, nothing to do with you” Rin informed him, stroking Nitori's cheek with his thumb, “but if you wanted to work on it again later, I certainly won't try and stop you.”

  
“I wouldn't mind that” Nitori blushed again, picturing himself on his knees in front of Rin in Haru's bathroom.

  
“Excellent. I'll be looking forward to it then” Rin chuckled, leading him back inside. Rin headed for the living room and Nitori grabbed his bag to change, hearing a commotion upstairs but needing to get out of his pants first, above all else.

 

Laying naked over the bed, Rei watched with fascination as Nagisa fingered himself. Even if the young tempter hadn't been straddling Rei's legs and moaning in his ear, he wouldn't have been able to drag his gaze away. Rumpled locks from their making out ringed Nagisa's face with a natural halo, and his cheeks were flushed with his efforts. Every breath exhaled was like the pause between crests of a symphony. His hips undulated in time with the movement of his fingers, and Rei stroked himself in the same rhythm. Nagisa wasn't just beautiful, he was perfection.

  
“Rei-chan” Nagisa's breathless voice washed over him, “I'm ready for you.”

  
Goose bumps ran over Rei's skin as he answered with a single word, “Nagisa...” spoken just as breathlessly. He was honored with a kiss from the smiling creature above him, and as he pulled away, Nagisa's face quirked, meaning he'd had an idea.

  
“Don't get up Rei-chan, I'll take care of everything” he said, positioning himself as he reached down for Rei's member. Now, since Nagisa was a horny bastard, and had older sisters to indirectly introduce him to such things as dildos, this was not his first rodeo, even though he was still technically a virgin... He'd never had a real, throbbing manhood inside him before though, and his thighs quivered in anticipation as he lowered himself down. Being filled with Rei was incredible, so hard and hot inside him, and the gasp Rei gave when he was sheathed...he could never get that from masturbating.

  
“So perfect...” Nagisa said at a whisper, eyes closed and head thrown back, getting accustomed to the feel. Rei's hands shook as they reached for Nagisa's hips, clutching them tightly and staring open-mouthed in disbelief. They both were breathing hard already, and though Rei's glasses were starting to fog a little he dared not take them off. He didn't want to miss a moment of Nagisa's lithe body moving over him.

  
Flexing his leg muscles, but trying to stay relaxed, Nagisa began to slowly move up Rei's shaft for the first time, drawing a moan and another disbelieving repeat of his name from Rei's lips.

  
“N-Nagisa!”

  
A pleased grin spread over the young blonde's face even before he tipped it back down to look at his prize.

  
“Do you like that, Rei-chan?”

  
“Ahhh! Yes!”

  
When Nagisa had gone far enough that he risked Rei slipping out of him, he changed directions and pushed back down, nestling his ass against Rei's lap with just the tiniest of wiggles.

  
“And how 'bout that, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked with certainty as Rei whimpered and tossed his head back.

  
“Oh, god!” his fingers on Nagisa's hips dug in as Rei lifted his head up again to watch. His mouth stayed hanging open nearly the entire time, but Nagisa didn't want to say anything, because he thought it was cute. This was what he'd wanted for so long, to have Rei inside him, all flustered and out of his element. He was even more beautiful to Nagisa like this than when he first saw him on the track team. Moving up again, Nagisa vowed to make this 'first' one neither of them would forget.

  
Even during his first sexual experience, Rei could never completely turn off his scientific mind. It worked to Nagisa's advantage here though, because after just a few sheathings, Rei began to stroke his bobbing member for him. What Nagisa was doing felt inexplicably, unthinkably good, and he didn't want their first time to be marred by selfishness on his part. Even through the surge of pleasure overwhelming his own body, he tried to think of anything else he could do to make Nagisa feel good too. Using one hand, he brushed his thumb over the rosy pink bud of Nagisa's nipple, earning himself an extra moan in addition to the one from being impaled on him.

  
“AhhMmm, do that again” Nagisa said, quickening his pace now. Rei complied right away, stroking and rolling the pert little nipples until they were blushing nearly as badly as Nagisa's face. All the while Rei groaned and was completely out of breath at any given moment. Nagisa's body gave him no time to catch up. He could feel himself getting close to reaching his peak, when suddenly Nagisa's eyes widened, and he said almost at a shout,

  
“Rei-chan! I, I'm gonna cum!” he seemed surprised himself to be the first, and so soon, but to Rei it was perfect timing. Nagisa's hips work that much faster, his hands pressed over Rei's abs now to support himself as his face scrunched up in bliss. He was right, it was the single most beautiful thing Rei had ever seen. Drops of cum began falling on Rei's chest, and he was a hair's breadth away from going off himself, when a pounding on the door interrupted their moment.

  
“Hey, what the hell do you two think you're doing?” Haru's voice yelled from the other side of the door, hearing them going at it in his parent's bed. Well, old bed... Still, it was the principle of the thing... He pounded on the door again when there was no answer, having already found it was locked.

  
“Don't stop!” Rei said with urgency as he grabbed Nagisa's face and made him turn away from the door and back towards him. The look in Nagisa's eyes in that moment actually made Rei forget they were having sex for a split second. It was love and lust and understanding, sprinkled with kinship and a healthy dose of ownership, and then Rei's orgasm hit him right after that. It was an experience he would take with him to his grave, which, he may have to dig shortly after what they had just done in Haru's parent's bed.

 

The rest of the night was gotten through without anymore sexual escapades. Well, no overt ones anyway. Nitori made good on his promise to help get Rin off a few hours later, and found he had quite a natural talent for blow jobs, apparently. After they got back from that “bathroom break”, sleeping bags were already being pulled out and spread on the floor. Since Rin and Nitori didn't have anything like that with them at the Academy, they were given the honors of getting the couches.

  
“It's ok, we'll only need one” Rin said casually as he ran his fingers through Nitori's hair possessively. The comment and touch made Nitori hot, and Nagisa picked up on his reaction right away.

  
“Hoho! Sharing one couch? What else have you been sharing? Hmm?” he asked brightly, heading Nitori's way and elbowing him in the side. Rin smacked him over the head.  
“Oi! What the hell's wrong with you? You don't just ask a couple that so casually!” Rin frowned and pulled Nitori toward him, as if to keep him from answering.

  
“A couple, Rin-chan?” Rei asked, surprised. With all that had gone on tonight, it was easy to see how he might have overlooked their particular interactions... In fact, his and Nagisa's 'goings on' had earned them clean up duty tomorrow after the sleepover ended. Haru looked at Nitori and grinned, flashing him a congratulatory smile, which Rin of course found odd.

  
“Did you know, Haru? I mean, that he liked me?” Rin asked, starting to wonder how many of his friends Nitori had confided in before finally telling him.  
“No, I'm just glad I decided to see what would happen, that's all” Haru said honestly. Rin frowned. Before anyone could get any more confused, Nitori put his arm through his roommate's.

  
“He means with the punch, Rin, Haru saw me spiking it, but didn't say anything” he confessed for both of them.

  
“Spiking?” Mako's mouth fell open in shock, “I-I drank alcohol?” he said and put his hand on his stomach.

  
“It's ok, you liked it” Haru said with a broadening smile.

  
“I have been feeling kind of funny tonight...” Mako's face relaxed into acceptance and he smiled while shaking his head at Haru. The two of them would definitely be talking more about this, just, not in front of the guys.

 

One wild and crazy sleepover later, Nitori was glad to be back in his own room, even if he wasn't sure whose bed he would be sleeping in tonight. He and Rin had fun curling up on Haru's couch, but it was in reality kind of cramped and not that comfortable by the time they woke up the next morning. After eating they had all headed down to the beach, since the ocean was warm enough to swim in, and as far as Nitori knew, Haru and Mako were still down there. When Nagisa and Rei had taken off to start on the cleaning, Rin and Nitori had decided to head home too, leaving Mako sitting on the shore. Haru was floating on his back, riding the waves, and Mako stared out into the vastness, hugging one knee, probably Haru's only real tie to the land. Mako had been in the water plenty earlier, but once they all got tired, the fun began seeping out of their play. In short, Nitori was now exhausted, but still hopeful for how the rest of the evening might turn out.

  
He and Rin both seemed to breath a collective sigh of relief at finally making it back to their room. For some reason the trip back seemed to take forever... Probably because of the sexual tension that was finally allowed to bud between the two of them now. While they were leaning against each other on the bus, staring out the window, Rin had casually run his fingers through Nitori's hair. Nitori was a wreck by the time the ride ended. He was entirely too hot, and flustered from the few stares they got from other passengers, though Rin never seemed to notice. Nitori loved what the small gesture implied, but he just wished that he wasn't wound so tightly that he had to battle himself the entire time to not get an erection because of it.

  
Rin immediately dumped his bag on the floor, and flopped onto his bed, propping one hand behind his head. The other he patted on the bed next to him, motioning Nitori to come over and, wait, lay beside him?... Nitori's heart jumped into his throat, and his cheeks colored as he set his bag down more gently, then went to Rin's side. At first he just sat on the bed, looking down at him, but the view served to help relieve some of his nervousness. Rin, sprawled out and beckoning him, wearing that tank top that showed off his muscular body to best advantage... Nitori wanted to rip that shirt off of him...or have his own shirt ripped off while Rin was wearing that...either way was fine with him, actually.  
Feeling emboldened by how far they'd already gone the night before, Nitori leaned and then half crawled over to Rin, stopping his lips just a few inches above his and smiling coyly.

  
“Yes? Did you want something?” he asked, indicating Rin's little 'come here' gesture.

  
“No, not want, it's more like a need” Rin grinned and lifted his upper half enough to press their lips together. Nitori felt a strong hand at the back of his head, and when Rin relaxed from the sit up, he was pulled down with him. It was definitely nice being made to rest on the smooth plains of Rin's chest, and Nitori began feeling over the muscles below him without really thinking about it. The two of them were usually alone all the time, except for the one time they had both really wished they could be. Irony, Nitori thought, was the right word for it... Vocabulary lessons flew out of his head though when Rin's tongue darted between Nitori's loosely parted lips.

  
He didn't remember being rolled over, but as Rin's tongue moved further and further into his mouth, Nitori realized the hands holding his neck and jaw weren't pulling anymore, but holding him down and caressing him under Rin's gentle heat. The kiss was everything Nitori had always fantasized about sharing with his senpai. He was certain the fleeting glimpses of tenderness he'd been privilege to at various points throughout the year would come through more strongly when Rin became intimate. With a happy moan, Nitori began pulling up on Rin's shirt, wanting him to take it off entirely so he could feel all that hard, sculpted perfection that was his torso.

  
“Mmm, do you need it too, baby?” Rin teased him with a husky whisper in his ear. He got up on his knees, and pulled his shirt off with one swift motion, tossing it to fall haphazardly on the floor somewhere. Nitori took the opportunity to remove his own shirt too, and felt butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach as Rin leaned back down and pushed him to the bed again in slow motion. They were going to have sex now, Nitori just knew it, and the thought left him a helpless puddle of goo in Rin's hands. He never thought of himself as being much worth being wanted, let alone being wanted by Rin, but here he was underneath him, shirtless and panting into a fierce kiss.

  
Adjusting the positioning of his lips, but not the intensity with which he used them, Rin began working his way down Nitori's neck next. There was a passion and possessiveness in his exploration that reminded Nitori distinctly of the night before. If only he could keep himself from cumming all over Rin too soon, things would be perfect. Sharp teeth sank into the juncture of Nitori's neck, and he cried out as a jolt of arousal shot through him. His legs were trembling, but he hadn't cum...point for him?

  
“Damn, I was wondering if that would work every time” Rin purred in his ear and bit at the lobe playfully.

  
“You want me to cum right now?” Nitori asked, a bit surprised at what Rin's desire implied. Were they just messing around then, and this wasn't 'foreplay'?

  
“Well, I mean, I just wanted to see how you'd react, so I know how fast or slow to go with this” Rin confessed, trailing a hand down Nitori's chest and ending with his fingers brushing the boy's crotch, “Any preference?” he asked, a gleam in his eye.

  
“Um... AHhh” Nitori moaned as Rin rubbed over the front of his pants with his palm, “S-slow, I don't want to cum too quickly, like last night, if I can help it.” Somehow, staring up at Rin's powerful form above him, he didn't think he had much chance of that.

  
“It's ok, Ai, cum as many times as you need to” Rin said with a smirk, popping open the button of Nitori's jeans with one hand. That action alone made Nitori begin to instantly harden. God, how was his senpai so unbelievably hot and so, so cool? Nitori doubted he'd have been able to mimic the move if he practiced for a year. As Rin leaned down to him again, kissing and nipping at his lips, his talented fingers dipped below the fabric of Nitori's pants. A pleased smile spread over his mouth as he found his new boyfriend already firming for him.

  
“Looks like someone's ready for the action to start, hmm?” he chuckled as he gripped and stroked Nitori the rest of the way to being erect.

  
“I like your friends and all, Rin-senpai, and they're becoming my friends too...but I really wish we could have left the sleepover early” Nitori confessed, smoothing his hands over Rin's bare sides. Another chuckle escaped Rin, and he undid his own pants with his free hand.

  
“Remind me to thank Nagisa, by the way, next time we see him.”

  
“Senpai!” Nitori both moaned and complained. “I did all the hard work you know” he pouted slightly, knowing they were both more teasing than serious.

  
“And I greatly appreciated your efforts, don't think I didn't” Rin began sliding Nitori's pants off, taking his underwear with them as he went. “But I have a feeling he was the one who provided the actual booze...if not the idea entirely” he commented with a knowing smile. “I'm just glad we got to benefit from his mischief.”

  
“I wanted to say something, Rin, I've wanted to for a long time, I just... You're so amazing and attractive and cool, I didn't even know where to begin, I was too afraid” Nitori sat up to help as Rin worked his pants off his ankles. It didn't take but a moment to free him, and Rin knelt with one knee between Nitori's legs, cupping his cheek.

  
“You were the only person who stayed around me, no matter what. You always were, are, so genuine and caring...I'm glad you finally said something, because you're the amazing one, Ai” Rin said sincerely. “I didn't think you liked guys, I... I didn't want to freak you out or 'corrupt' you or anything, by coming on to you” he confessed, feeling able to speak more freely now that they were truly alone. Nitori was so elated, he felt like he might float right off the bed.

  
“Really, senpai?” he squeaked happily, covering his mouth in surprise at how high pitched it had been. Rin laughed and ruffled his hair, giving Nitori only a second to recover before he reached over and lowered the hands from his mouth and kissed him. As their tongues caressed each other, Rin felt delicate hands easing over the fabric of his pants, which were still on. Nitori pulled down on them and revealed Rin's own firming length, taking it in his hands and stimulating him with gentle and exploring touches. When he'd given him head at the party, Rin had already been hard as a rock by the time they got to the bathroom. Nitori liked getting to feel him expanding in his hands, and moaned with desire into Rin's mouth.

  
Those moans reverberating down his throat were quite a turn on to Rin, and would have been even if he hadn't been getting hard already. Reaching down, he grasped Nitori's length as well after removing himself from the rest of his pants. They now were completely naked, Nitori sitting and Rin on his knees in front of him, stroking each other as their mouths melded into one. Rin wanted him to be as hot and bothered as possible, so as he grasped Nitori, he kept the grip of his thumb and first finger a little tighter than the rest of his digits. The result was that Nitori gave a little grunt and thrusting motion with his hips every time Rin stroked down him, and he loved every minute of it.

  
Before Rin could push Nitori to lay back on the bed, he was being pulled down himself at the younger man's urging. He used the transition to place both of his knees between Nitori's legs, parting them just a bit, enough for Nitori to know he was there and what he planned. They continued to make out, their lengths rubbing against each other now and then, until the pale haired boy broke their kiss to plead with him.

  
“Please Rin, I need you to touch me” he begged. A pleased grin curled over Rin's lips.

  
“Touch you where?” he prompted, his voice low with anticipation.

  
“Down...there... Senpai!” Nitori groaned, frustrated that nothing was happening yet.

  
“Down here?” Rin asked teasingly, stroking him again.

  
“No, lower” Nitori blushed and closed his eyes, feeling every brush of Rin's fingers like it was a firebrand leaving it's mark on him.

  
“How about here?” Rin asked again, caressing Nitori's balls gently.

  
“N-No... Rin, go lower, please” Nitori emphasized, spreading his legs a bit to help show him what he meant. Rin knew what he wanted the whole time of course, but he did enjoy the sight of Nitori begging and spreading his legs for him. He moved his hand down between the cheeks of Nitori's ass, and rubbed two fingers over the tightness of his opening.  
“Is this what you want, baby, or should I keep going?” Rin made gentle circles with the tips of his fingers as he spoke.

  
“Yes, right there, Rin, god I want you so bad” Nitori informed him, his head falling back against the pillow.

  
“We just need one more thing before we get started, ok? I'll be right back” Rin said quickly, realizing suddenly he couldn't go any further with some lube.

  
“What?” Nitori cocked his head up, confused, until he saw Rin rummaging through one of the drawers in his desk. The tube he pulled out was instantly recognizable, and Nitori felt like he got even hotter, waiting for Rin to squirt the helpful substance on his fingers. The tube was set aside for later, and Rin knelt below Nitori again, lifting one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder. He kissed over Nitori's ankle and calf as his fingers quested between the prone boy's legs. Nitori panted and gripped the sheets of Rin's bed as he felt a finger slide into him. Rin's free hand caressed his soon to be lover's leg while the other began sliding slowly in and out. It didn't take long for Nitori to be asking for a second finger.

  
Rin grinned and complied, finding he could get in a little farther now, and began his search for the magical little spot every guy had inside him. The first time he hit it was the accident of discovery, but the second was a purposeful flick that made Nitori's hips jolt and his straining erection leak a little bit onto the his stomach.

  
“Rin! I'll cum... God!” Nitori warned him, his face flushed and chest heaving. Rin could feel the tremble in his legs, and backed off, believing him, but did his best to remember where that spot was for the future. Instead of trying to rub it now, he added a third finger and timed his movement in and out with the motion of his hips as they rubbed his erection against Nitori's thigh.

  
“Are you ready for me, baby?” Rin asked a few moments later, unable to push any deeper with just his fingers, and feeling like they had both waited long enough now.

  
“Fuck yes” Nitori moaned, his whole body pulsing with the rhythm of Rin's intrusion. Lowering Nitori's leg, Rin chuckled to himself about the swear word so unusual for Nitori's mouth, and hoped he'd get to hear a few more before they were done here. He knew this part could be painful, even with the stretching, so he lined himself up and then leaned over Nitori so he could see his face. Bright blue eyes blinked in and out of focus at him, and Rin used one arm to prop himself up while the other guided his member into Nitori's heat. Once he got past the ring of natural muscle, Rin pressed forward in one smooth motion, gasping himself at the sensation that met him.

  
“God, Ai, you're so hot and tight inside, it's... Nghhh, it's fucking amazing” Rin moaned for him. Watching the pain play out on Nitori's features, Rin stroked his face and kissed him, biting his way down his neck and rubbing a pale pink nipple as he did. “Thank you, Ai, baby, I promise I'll make you feel so good in a minute, just try and relax” he murmured in his ear. Nitori nodded, whining a little bit, but not objecting or pushing him away. Rin spoke the truth, and he knew it, he just had to get through these few moments of adjusting. Nitori couldn't help but focus on what was happening between his legs, but eventually the searing subsided, and was replaced with a different kind of burning.

  
“It's going away, I think” he breathed a sigh of relief into Rin's ear as they both waited. It was the longest minute of Rin's life, keeping still when every urge and force within him demanded he thrust into that beautiful tightness. He managed though, knowing Nitori's part of it must be much more difficult to deal with.

  
“Alright, I'm gonna go slow, ok? I love you, Ai, so much” Rin said as he gave him one last passionate kiss. He pulled his hips back, and Nitori groaned, but it didn't sound like a groan of pain. When he pushed back in again, Nitori's fingers dug into his shoulders and held on firmly. Cries and throaty exclamations began to fill the air around them as Rin thrust in again and again, adding just a little more speed, a little more force as he went along. Nitori was leaving long red streaks across his back as his fingers dug in, trying to find purchase and failing as Rin took him higher and higher.

  
Finally the bed began to creak and tap the wall of the dorm with the pace Rin was setting, and deep toned expressions of disbelief fell from his lips at the same time. He could barely comprehend anything feeling this good. The noises Nitori made were long and running together, one almost indistinguishable from another.

  
“Ahh, Rin, I'm going to cum! Please! Don't stop, don't ahhhh, stop!” Nitori begged shamelessly, feeling things jolting and coursing through him that he had no words to describe.

  
“Ai, Ai, Ai, fuck, cum for me” Rin growled, so turned on and filled with the pleasure of pounding Nitori into the mattress that he knew he wasn't far behind. Underneath him, Nitori's back arched up off the sheets, and Rin had a feeling the boy had just drawn blood on his back, and it was perfect. His own head tilted back as an orgasm more intense than anything he'd ever felt before ripped through him, and he shouted as well, both their names bouncing off the walls from each other's lips.

  
When Rin collapsed, there was a warm stickiness waiting for him all over Nitori's chest and stomach, but he hardly minded. Wrapping his arms tightly around him, Rin rolled them over so that Nitori's smaller form was on top of him instead, with his silvery hair tucked just under Rin's chin. It took them both a good while afterward to breath normally again, but they both agreed that this particular kind of being out of breath was by far the best.

 

The End


End file.
